Closer, Sugar
by sideburnsandbowlegs
Summary: "Promises are to be kept, Sammy." Sam strips for Dean. No further explanation necessary! :D Oneshot WINCEST Explicit Sam/Dean Stripping


_Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kripke, lucky fuck. And the song belongs to its rightful owner, Def Leppard. Hey look, another lucky fuck._

_Review! Reviews are a writer's best friend!_

**Closer, Sugar**

"No, Dean. I'm not stripping for you." Sam shot one of his famous bitchfaces at Dean, now comfortably resting on the headboard of the king sized bed in the motel room.

"Oh but you are, Sammy. You promised. You promised you'd strip if I took your shift in laundry. I had to wait by the washers for 2 hours man. Some lady was talking about how she gave birth god damnit. You're stripping Sammy. I didn't put up with that shit for nothing." Dean growled, and shifted on the bed to get the best sight possible.

"Bu- you know what, fine. I'll just do it, and be done with it." Sam gave in, kicking off his shoes, thinking that taking off shoes while stripping is probably not the sexiest thing. He still wanted to have Dean eat him up with his eyes, as much as he hated to admit it.

Then Sam got closer to the bed, and grabbed the ends of his shirt with both hands, slowly moving them upwards.

"Na-a ah! It's not stripping unless you have music. Put on some Sugar, Sammy." Dean grinned as Sam huffed out in frustration.

Sam walked over to the stereo, and popped Dean's Def Leppard tape in. He knew the 4th song was Pour Some Sugar On Me already, so he skipped the first three songs and turned to face Dean when the first notes of Dean's request started playing.

"Closer." Dean ordered. And Sam took a few big steps towards the bed. He was close, yet painfully away from Dean as he slowly traced his fingers down his chest matching the song. He was out of touch and Dean couldn't sit still. But he waited so long for this, so he forced himself to remain still, using all of his willpower to do it. It was fucking hard, especially when Sam's shirt was riding up as he moved, and that olive skin was exposed, muscles under it moving with a teasingly smooth grace.

Sam was touching himself, all over. He was doing exactly what Dean would've done if he was touching him. Hands roaming over his chest, slowly riding the shirt up. By the time Sam got his shirt off, Dean was hard, his cock pressing up against his jeans. He allowed himself to stare, with such hunger that made Sam grin. His body was built like a beast. Every muscle magnified, every line silky and smooth. Dean felt the sudden urge to lick a trail up Sam's chest while cupping himself over his jeans.

Dean twitched when Sam's hands went down to his hemline, trailing over the buttons and the zipper of his jeans.

He lingered around his stomach for a while, moving to the sharp edges of the music.

His tongue stuck out and licked his upper lip, drawing a gasp from Dean. He smiled when Dean shifted again on the bed, uncomfortably. He loved making Dean squirm.

He unbuttoned his jeans, and dragged the zipper down, slipping easily out of the jeans that were so comfortably hugging his thighs, exposing them to Dean's thirsty eyes, with a little ass movement that caused his abs to clench, making it the best show Dean has ever watched.

He then climbed onto the bed over Dean on his knees, who tried so hard not to touch him, flip him over and fuck him senseless.

He straddled Dean's legs without touching them, and combed his hair with his hands, showing off his biceps and stomach. Dean's hand shot up unintentionally and stroke Sam's abs.

"So fucking gorgeous." he whispered, licking his lips.

Sam smiled, and leaned over, fingers around the band of his boxers. He dragged them down just enough for Dean to see the hair on his lower stomach. Dean's breathing was heavy, and his heart was racing. His muscles had locked themselves to keep him from touching Sam.

Just when Sam was about to drag the boxers further down, he suddenly rolled over, and got up from the bed, and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey! HEY! Sammy, man, come on! Why'd you stop? That was the best part! Sam!" Dean shot up, with a clear frustration and a slight anger.

"That's all you get, Dean. I'm gonna take a shower." Sam smiled; satisfied with his success in getting Dean worked up.

"Screw you Sam." Dean sat back down, trying to will his erection away.

"Well, you can, if you join me in the shower…" Sam shouted as he walked inside the bathroom, slipping out of his boxers.

"Yes!" Dean jumped off of the bed, and sprinted his way to the bathroom, clumsily yanking off his clothes.


End file.
